


The Fire Inside

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Novelization of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep with an additional character Aqua/Terra & Ven/OC Ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Inside

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story is told in my OC, Ivy's POV ^^

Today, sleep obviously wasn't my friend. I sighed in annoyance, sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of my bed. I got up, slipping on my shoes before quietly walking over to Ven's door.

It was cracked, and when I stuck my head inside, I saw Ven lying on his bed, an arm draped over his stomach and his eyes open.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked quietly, entering his room. Ven looked at me in surprise for a moment before he shook his head. "Nope." He said with a sigh.

He sat up, looking at his feet for a few seconds while I sat on the foot of the bed. Ven suddenly gasped, crawling over to his window and looking out it at the night sky. "Ivy, look! A meteor shower!" He said excitedly.

"Well, come on!" I said, hopping off his bed. "Let's go outside and get a better look!" He grinned at my words, hopping to the floor to follow me outside.

We got outside, running down the steps into the courtyard. "We can't see much from here." Ven said, slightly annoyed.

"Let's go look for a better seat." I suggested. Ven nodded, following me. We passed through the training area with the hanging rings, Ven pointing to a higher point. "Let's go up there!"

He ran and grabbed the edge of the rocks pulling himself up. I did the same, less smoothly though, Ven helping me up off the ground when I got up.

"Thanks." I flashed him a smile, and he returned it before we continued on. We hurried to the next area, which offered us a amazing view of the meteor shower.

"Wow..." Ven said in amazement as he gazed at the sky. We both laid down on our backs, watching the sky. Ven had his hands behind his head, while mine were stretched out beside me.

"It's so amazing..." I said softly in an awed voice after a few minutes of silence. Ven stayed quiet, which was kinda unusual for him. "Ven? Are you okay?" I asked quietly, my eyebrows creased.

"Yeah. It's just...all this seems so familiar..." He said hesitantly. I looked back to the sky, murmuring softly, "I know what you mean."

When I had first come to the Land of Departure, our Master, Eraques, had always said that Ventus and I were more alike than either of us realized. but he never has told Ven, or me, what he meant by that.

I became lost in my thoughts, and when I snapped out of it and looked over at Ven, he was fast asleep. I laughed softly, then turned my attention back to the sky. I heard footsteps approaching after some time passed, and suddenly, Aqua leaned over me.

"Hey, Aqua." I greeted her, giving her a grin.

"Hi." She returned the smile, then looked at Ven. I sat up and began poking him, saying in a sing-song voice, "Venny-poo! Wakey wakey!"

He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut before they opened. "Alright, alright. I'm awake. Gimme a break, would you?" He said in a cranky voice as Aqua and I both laughed.

"Oh Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead!" Aqua joked, laughing again. "You know, you two should have at least brought blankets." Aqua said, her voice taking on the motherly tone she sometimes used with Ven and I.

I groaned, falling back onto my back, but Ven still looked troubled.

"But...Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before...looking up at the stars..."

Aqua rubbed his head, messing up his hair as she said, "'Cept you've always lived here with us." Ven pursed his lips briefly before giving Aqua a smile. "Yeah, I know."

He rose to his feet, then offered me his hand to help me up. I let him pull me to my feet, and the three of us went and sat on the edge of the area, our legs dangling off the side.

"Hey guys, y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven wondered aloud, staring at the sky.

"That's something interesting to think about, now that you mention it." I said, staring up at the sky as well.

"Hmm. Well, they say that-" Aqua started to answer, but another voice answered for her.

"That every star up there is another world."

All three of us turned around to find the last member of our little group, Terra, behind us.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Terra said as he came closer.

"What? I don't get it." Ven said, pouting slightly.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven." Terra told him, a smile coming to his face.

"And what does that mean?!" Ven asked, looking even more confused.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure." Terra told him.

"But I wanna know now!" He whined as he got up.

"You're too young to know now." Terra said, his voice exasperated.

"Quit treating me like a kid!" Ven demanded, his voice rising.

Aqua and I shared a look before we started to laugh. Terra and Ven stopped bickering immediately to look at us.

"Hey, what are you two laughing at?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua said, and I followed after her. "It's unintentionally funny."

Both of them gave us strange looks before they began to laugh with us. Terra and Ven sat back down, and the four of us watched the sky for a while in silence. "Oh yeah!" Aqua suddenly looked like she remembered something, and stood.

"Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. I made us good luck charms!" She pulled out some charms, smiling happily as she gave us each one. When she threw Ven's to his, he asked, "We get one too?"

"Of course." Aqua answered as she threw mine to me. "One for each of us." She said, holding her star charm in her outstretched hand. We each did the same, looking at them in amazement.

Terra's was orange, Aqua's was blue, Ven's was green, and mine was a fiery red.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Aqua told us. "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oi, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra teased her with a smirk.

"Hey! what do you mean "sometimes?!"" Aqua protested.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked, interrupting their bickering with a frown.

"Well, that's yet to be seen." Aqua said. "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Ven asked her.

"An unbreakable connection." She said with a smile.

"Believe it will work, and it will." I told Ven, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave me a smile and a nod before we started to head back.

"Before we head back, since tomorrow's the exam, anybody wanna spar?" Terra asked us.

Ven immediately jumped at the opportunity. "I can take ya!" He said excitedly, summoning his backhanded keyblade.

The two boys got in their positions, and Aqua and I went to the sidelines to watch them.

As soon as they started, Ven immediately took the offensive, Terra the defensive. They each landed and blocked a few of each others hits before they jumped apart and Ven spoke. "Quit going easy on me! You're not gonna win unless you stay on the offensive!"

We watched them spar for a bit longer, before Aqua whispered in my ear, "Crowd control test?"

I nodded, and we both stood, summoning our keyblades. My keyblade was purple and black, with a black angels wing on the end, and and black feather accents along the purple-colored length of it. I'd like to think that it went along well with my normal outfit. I usually stuck with wearing a long sleeved purple top with a wide neck and sleeves that looked a bit like Aqua's, a purple skirt with black accents, and my black combat boots. I usually kept my long, red hair in a braid to keep it out of the way as well.

Ven and Terra both looked at us when we approached, and Aqua spoke. "Well that works if you're fighting one on one. But you need to know how to handle a crowd, too."

Terra moved out of the way, while the rest of us got into our fighting stances. Both Aqua and I were skilled mages, although I had admitted before that she was the better of the two of us. She had assured me that wasn't unskilled, proclaiming that I was at least better and more attentive than the boys. Aqua could do almost anything with magic, but I mainly stuck with elemental and healing magic.

Ven readjusted his grip on his keyblade, then nodded, signaling we could begin. Aqua and I started off using ice magic. I fired off a few shots and then dashed in closer, Ven and I's keyblades clanging together.

After a few minutes of Ven being very light on his feet (just to annoy me, I think), Terra came back up to us.

"Okay, let's wrap this up. Teams?" He suggested.

"You're on!" I said, high fiving Ven, who grinned back at me.

For team battles when we sparred, Ven and I usually stuck together. He would take Terra, and I would take Aqua. But we helped the other as often as we could, of course.

After a while, Ven stood back, giving both Aqua and Terra a smile. "Trust me, you guys are ready." He told them, his voice confident.

"You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow!" I said, smiling as well.

"I hope it's that easy." Terra said lightly, grinning ever so slightly.

"It's like the Master said, power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself and you'll find it there." Aqua added.

We all dismissed our keyblades, Terra, Aqua, and I starting to walk back. When Ven didn't follow us, Terra said, "Hey, we're gonna head back."

Ven broke his gaze away from the sky, then followed us. "Yeah, me too." He came up, walking between Terra and I.

Ven and I said goodnight to Terra and Aqua, and then headed to our side-by-side rooms.

"Well, goodnight, Ivy." Ven said, scratching the back of his head in an attempt to seem less embarrassed. I kissed his cheek, giving him a smile and telling him goodnight before going in my room.

Before I shut the door, I caught a glimpse of a very red, and very speechless, Ven.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaay! I did it!
> 
> Dat fluff at the end doe XD
> 
> sorry not sorry xP
> 
> Until next time~!


End file.
